In my Eyes
by NatariiGrace
Summary: "Daddy, Jacob and Alice are going to eat me!" I cry trying to get free., "Bad dog" Dad says to Jacob who just whines. "Bad Vampire" He turns on Alice, "You know what we say about eating humans", "But she's half human" Alice counters. "Oh very well then" He says leaving the room; my eyes grow wide at his words. (Nessie's life through her eyes starting at the beginning.) R&R M 4 lang
1. Chapter 1

In my Eyes

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas

Although I am just an infant in the eyes of my family, I know a lot. I know that my father loves my mother; and that my mother loves my father. My father wants me to learn the piano, he loves playing it for me. He doesn't know I can memorize the songs he plays just by watching him. Uncle Emmett wants to me play football and is always trying to sneak me outside with moms not looking to try to see how strong I am. Aunty Alice and Rose are always dressing me up the clothes and taking pictures of me in them. Grandpa is always running tests and checking to see how much I've grown. Grandma is always cooking me this and that. Uncle Jasper always knows how I'm feeling and tries his best to cheer me up without using his gifts. And mommy does he best to protect me for "this crazy ass family".

"Is Nessie ready for her bath" I look up from the book I was reading but they only assumed I was looking at the pictures. I nod my head closing my book. Aunty Rose picks me up and carries me into the bath room where the tub sits waiting full of bubbles and small ducks and fish. She washes my hair and lets me sit in the water while I play with the toys. I give them small sounds when I know nobody is listening and sometimes words; but I only speak them in my head.

"Ok pumpkin bed time" Aunty Alice comes in with pink pjs I guess I was staying with her for the night. She dresses me and pulls me into her cold arms taking me up to one of my beds in her room. "What book would you like me to read you?" She asks I take a look at the choices she offers me; all books I've heard before. I look around the room spotting the book shelf. Without a word I let myself down from the bed and walk over to the shelf. I spot the one I want pulling it off the top shelf with a flick of my finger allowing it to land effortlessly in my hands. "Oh my god" She whispers, I look down at my book what was wrong with this one. I look back over to her, her jaw hangs open. I flip the book over and read the title to myself The Hobbit it reads. I look back at Alice her phone is to her ear.

"No I need you to come home now" She whispers into the phone. Is she going to ruin my secret to the whole family? How will I sneak an extra cooking from the top of the fridge now? "Bring everyone" She insists, I can't help but feel upset; everyone will know. Can't I keep anything to myself in this house? I sit down on the floor flipping the book open to read it while we wait for my secrets to become public knowledge. I should have done with Matlida did in the books, she didn't tell a soul except her teacher.

"What's going on" Mom asks as she pulls me into her arm right in the middle of an action scene.

"I can't read her mind" Dad says panicked my hand is pulled from my side and placed on a cheek of my father; I don't let him know anything. I look down at the book on the floor; now I'll never know what happens to Bilbo. I look up to my worried family standing around me.

"Give her some space" Jasper says breaking the silence. "She's overwhelmed"

"Down" I say clearly enough. Everyone just looks at me did I speak Spanish? I look to my mother whose hands grip me tightly. "Down" I insist pointing to the ground. She sighs and sets me down. I pick my book up and walk to the bed to try to finish at least the page of where I left off.

"Renesmee" My father says, I say nothing holding up my finger. I was almost done. I reach the end of the page finding it's the end of the chapter. I reach around me for some kind of paper to hold my place but settle for just bending the corner down. I close the book and look up at my waiting family. Grandpa comes up to me with a ruler, I sigh standing on my feet so he can measure me.

"She resembles a two year old" He informs everyone, her mind however is much, much stronger. If she is able to read the Hobbit.

"She only picked that book up ten minutes ago, and she's half way through" Alice says interrupting him. "And she got it down from the top shelf herself before I could blink" I'm sure she thought of what happened to allowed dad to see it. His eyes are now on me.

"She has two more gifts" He announces. She can block me from her mind like her mother can, and she can move anything she wants with a flick of her finger." He informs, gasps erupt from the group.

"Where is everyone, I'm starving" Jacob calls from down stairs I hear the door slam. I get up from the bed and run down the stairs jumping into his arms. Finally feeling a little safer and more relaxed. "Hey Nessie what's wrong" I sigh and push my hand to his cheek, he sighs when the vision finishes. "Sorry honey, how about a cookie" He offers I nod smiling pulling two cookies from the jar with a flick of my finger. I could always tell Jacob anything. I give one to him; looking over I see the shocked faces of my family.

"So that's where all the cookies went" Grandma says with a smile on her face. I lean my head against Jacobs's neck closing my eyes. Maybe they'll disappear? No I didn't really wish that fate on my family; but I did wish to at least have on own time without one of them hovering all the time; it's really hard to finish a chapter let alone a book in this house.

"Nessie its bed time" I keep my eyes close pretending it didn't hear them. Jacob laughs beside me.

"I'll put her to bed" He tells my mother carrying me into my room and putting me under the covers then pulls them up to my neck. "Good night my beautiful Renesmee." He whispers kissing the top of my head. Arguing erupts down stairs, even though they are trying to be quiet about it; I can hear them just fine.

"What are we going to do" Alice asks

"What do you mean" Jacob demands "She's gifted and you think you have to do something about it" He asks, I hear the floor shift, probably from his weight. "She already showed me what happened and told me all about it. She knows to not do it in front of anyone but family. She's smarter then you all take her for; you all treat her like she a normal human kid. But she not, she's special. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to help her with her gifts, I'm going to color with her, I'm going to respect when she wants to be alone, and I'm going to be there for her. I will now do something about her, because there is nothing wrong with her" He says. The room is quiet. My eyes droop no longer able to stay open.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Good Morning" I open my eyes to moms face. "I'm sorry about last night, would you like to go hunting" I nod slowly, "Jacob is coming" She informs me; I guess she understands that I like when he's around. She pulls me from my bed grabbing a plain pink dress with a white long sleeved undershirt and some white ankle length leggings. I flick my finger at my desk were some head bands sit I pick one that has a small pink flower on it. "Perfect choice" She smiles placing it on my head fixing my hair around it. We walk down stairs slowly; the living room is empty. Jacob sits on the bench near the front door.

"Finally" He says with a laugh, "Girls take forever to get ready" mom punches him, "Oh yeah Bells that one totally hurt" He laughs again. "Let's go" He urges opening the back door, we all walk out into the chilled morning air; it feeling nice on my warm skin.

Snow starts to fall gently over my head; I reach up to grab a flake or two reading about them in a few books. They melt instantly as they touch my skin. I jump up to grab more from the sky trying to get more of them and a better look.

"Wanna race" Jacob asks I look over to him; he's jumping up and down in place glancing at the woods. I nod and take off into the woods running as fast as I can. Mom doesn't follow us; but Jacob is right on my trail.

"I won" I call reaching our normal tree. He laughs as he catches up to me out of breath.

"Let's get some food" He says to me turning into his wolf form he starts to head down into the river. I look around feeling un easy I meet the golden eyes of a blonde standing up in the mountains above us. She looks so sad her eyes match those of my family so I don't think about it for too much longer taking off after Jacob before he gets the bigger deer.

"Nessie, Jacob" mom calls just as I take down a deer.

"Mines bigger" I call to Jacob sizing up his kill. I drink up the deer, turning around to see mom watching us. "Mom" I call and she smiles I jump into her hands. Jacob comes back to us in his human form.

"Let's head home" She says pulling me closer; something was bugging her. We walk home slowly, no body speaks; I watch the snowflakes fall landing on moms skin not melting away. It allowed me to further examine the snow; none of them were exactly alike.

Dad stood at the door with Grandpa as we neared the house, Jake ran up the stairs a head of us probably to get something to eat.

"What's wrong" Dad asks.

"Nessie why don't you go find Jacob" Mom says pushing me towards the door. I jump up each step and run into the house attacking Jacob from behind.

"Ahhhh" He screams falling on to the ground playing dead.

"Victory" I scream jumping on his stomach. I look up to my grandma and Aunty Alice; they smile down at me. "Aunty Alice I killed the big bad wolf" I say jumping off of Jacob screaming when he grabs my legs. "No bad dog" I scold shaking my finger at him.

"My, my, little red riding hood" He says grinning at me. I kick his hands away running into the kitchen hiding behind Grandmas skirt. "Where is my snack? I think I want little girl today" He growls crawling into the kitchen.

"Don't let him eat me" I cry into her skirt hugging it tighter. Alice picks me up.

"I won't let him eat you" She says pulling me into her side. "Cause you're my snack now!" She screams evilly, I scream at her words trying to get down.

"Grandma" I cry reaching out for her.

"Grandma can't save you little girl" Jacob growls again. Mom and dad come into the kitchen laughing at our game.

"Daddy Jacob and Alice are going to eat me!" I cry trying to get free.

"Bad dog" Dad says to Jacob who just whines. "Bad Vampire" He turns on Alice, "You know what we say about eating humans"

"But she's half human" Alice counters.

"Oh very well then" He says leaving the room, my eyes grow wide at his words.

"Hate to stop the fun but it's time to measure you" Grandpa steps in taking me from Alice. Thank god. I stand as still as possible on the scale as it reads my weight; I then step down as he measures my height. "She's growing remarkably fast" He informs everyone who stands around waiting. Jacob left an hour ago for some reason, daddy doesn't even know why.

"Jacob are you an idiot?" Dad growls as he comes into the house "Are you trying to get someone killed?" Everyone looks to them waiting to know what was going on.

"I was just thinking that it would help" He says in defense. "This way you won't have to go away" We were going away? "Plus Bells has that crazy self-control thing going on I'm sure she would never hurt Charlie"

"Even if she doesn't hurt him did you ever consider how much pain she will be in?" Daddy counters Alice picks me up and takes me out of the room and into her closet.

"Let's get you dressed for the day shall we" She pulls off the clothes mom picked out for me and puts a long sleeved Blue dress on, white tights and small black sandals. "Don't worry about it sweetie" She tells me when I try to look out the door to try and see if anything is happening more. I can't hear them anymore someone must have sound proofed the rooms. "What would you like to do today" She asks as Rose comes into the take my picture with a small digital camera. I shrug and leave them sitting in the closet to find my book from last night. They follow me like puppies until they see I've found something to do; then they leave but I can't feel them hovering in the next room.

"Charlie's on his way over" mom screeches, Alice follows her closely with a box as she heads through the house. I look up quickly from my book. Daddy stands in the door holding his arms out for me. I sigh closing my book and getting off the bed jumping into his arms.

"Remember what we say about humans" I nod remembering we must not eat them, they don't even smell all that great anyways. "Now he's going to come over I want you on your best behavior" In other words don't act normal, I needed to act like the children in the books did, the ones that were actually my age; helpless. I breathe in deeply as mom takes me into her lap bouncing me up and down on her leg; she was nervous. I touch her face; not to tell her something but to comfort her. She smiles down at me as we hear someone on the steps; I smell Jacob coming he's talking to another man who I'm assuming this is Charlie.

"Hey dad" Mom calls, the man looks at us weirdly.

"Do you change into a big wolf too?" He asks, I smile softly.

"She wishes she was that cool" Jacob snorts sitting on couch across from us next to Emmett. Charlie walks over slowly and mom rises giving him a side hug with me on her other hip.

"So uh you look good" He says scratching the back of his head. I look over to Jaspers eyes on us, making sure we don't attack.

"So Charlie" Edward begins but is stopped by his hand going up.

"I don't want to be lied too"

"We can't tell you the whole story for your safety" mom begins. "Need to know, the public story is what you have to learn" She offers.

"Fine need to know" He says rolling his eyes.

"Nessie is our niece that I adopted from my brother and sister in law after they died in a car wreck" Edward explains, This Charlie fellow wasn't as stupid as most humans were, the ones in my books now they were a different story.

"What's the real story" He asks finally taking a look at me.

"This is our daughter Charlie, you're a grandfather" Daddy says, so I have two grandpas? Then where was my other grandma?

"Can I hold her" He asks holding out his hands mom places me in his arms he's warmer than my family but cooler then Jacob. Was this how all humans were? They don't talk much about skin temperature in books except when one of them is sick. I close my eyes leaning into his chest unaware I'm falling asleep.

X

Crashing glass wakes me up, I sit up looking around; everyone is quiet while all eyes on Alice with Jasper by her side. Her eyes are wide, daddy's eyes mock hers. It feels as my world is in slow motion. How long was I asleep for? I look for Jacob he sits next to mom on the couch; his eyes locking with mine. Something is going to happen; and it looks like it's not a very good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

In My Eyes

Chapter Three

Jacob holds me while mom stands nervously in the kitchen next to us. I lean against his shoulder; I guess some vampires are coming to see me, so they know I'm different. I don't know what I'm different from; but whatever it is its bad. The vampires aren't like us though, I guess they hunt humans, except for our cousins; they don't eat humans like we don't. I sigh making both mom and Jacob look at me; this is boring, hiding here waiting. I want to play with my spoons or go outside or play with Uncle Emmett while hiding from Alice. I sigh again Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice left last night for no reason and didn't even say good bye, I wonder if it was something I did. I should have been nicer.

"Bella can you bring Nessie in here please" Dad calls mom pulls me from Jacobs arms who looks almost heart broken when she does. I stick my tongue out at him trying to cheer him up; it helps but his smile isn't as big as I would have liked it to be. Once the cousins look at me they jump back and start yelling at my dad and grandpa. I look back to Jacob curios of why they were acting like this but I don't see him. I sigh turning back around in moms arms. "Please just let us explain" Daddy pleads with them. "Nessie has a gift so that she can show you if you will just let her" He says Bella walks forward with me; I guess they want me to show them who I am.

I press my hand to one of their cheeks and flash back everything from my very first memory; of mom looking grey and bloody after she gave birth to me, to now. The woman steps back gasping.

"It's true, all of it, How can we help you Edward" She says, the others step forward and I show them the same thing; feeling weirdly tired afterwards. Mom puts me down on the ground and I make my way back to Jacob to take a nap in his arms.

X

The next day passed much like the first, random vampires showed up with weird red eyes and I played the same memory for them, they all decided to stay with our family to tell what they have seen. Nobody has told me what's going on, then again I haven't ask. They don't talk about it in front of me, except that someone named Aro is coming. I'm going to have to look in Grandpa's library tomorrow for a book.

"Come on Nessie; want to go visit grandpa?" Jacob says coming into my room, he takes the book from my hands looking at it weirdly. "How are you reading Lord of the Rings?" Well that's a stupid question, I had to finish the series I already read the Hobbit, I just can't seem to find the Silmarillion, maybe the store? When I'm older or Jacob could get it for me I'll have to ask him when things aren't crazy. He puts the book down beside me and takes me into his arms; I rest my head against his shoulder as he carries me through the house and into the garage where mom sits waiting in the car talking to daddy. "You all ready to go?" Jacob asks her she nods kissing daddy; I guess he's staying here to watch our company.

"Be good for Grandpa" Daddy says.

"I will" I say smiling. I was trying to communicate out loud more with my family. It just felt weird. It was easy with Jacob, because he understood me somehow.

Our drive was quiet, Jacob kept making faces at me in the back seat; and mom looked like she was thinking very hard about something. She pulls up to the house gets out and takes me into her arms Jacob follows quietly, a lady opens the door with Grandpa behind her.

"Hello Sue" Mom calls smiling.

"Hello dear, I just put some food in the oven come in please" She says.

"I can't I have some errands to run" Mom says, she was leaving me? "But Nessie and Jake are staying" She says handing me to Jacob.

"Last minute Christmas Shopping?" Grandpa asks. Its Christmas?! I watch mom get back into her car and drive off, I look up at Jacob questioningly he just shrugs and takes me into the house setting me on the kitchen floor. Grandpa hugs me smiling handing me a piece of candy. I take it and eat it slowly giving Jacob half.

"Awe thanks Nessie" He pops it into his mouth.

"Come on guys lets watch a movie" We walk into the living room and football is on.

"I want to watch football" I tell Charlie, his eyes widen but then mutters 'need to know' under his breath.

"Then lets watch football" He says pulling me onto the couch between him and Jacob. "Who do you want to win?" He asks, I look at the teams playing.

"Niners" I say proudly, he sneers.

"Fine you're on, my team wins and you have Christmas at my house, your team wins and we'll have it at your house" He says I hold my hand out for a shake of agreement. He doesn't question anything I do now, only mutters the same phase.

"I've got food" Sue says coming into the room with a tray of food. "Charlie I thought you were going to watch a movie with your granddaughter." She says placing her hands on her hips.

"She wanted to watch the game" He says looking at me.

"Uh huh sure she did" She shakes her head walking back into the kitchen. I smirk at Grandpa but he doesn't see it. Jacob does though and starts laughing.

"It's not funny" Grandpa mutters glaring at the TV. Half time comes and we all dig into the food that was placed on the table. So far my team is up by two touch downs. I was so going to win, Emmett would be so proud. "Wow you eat a lot for a kid" he comments, I look up at him mid bite of a hot wing.

"I'm growing" I say, making Jacob start laughing again.

"You're smart too, but not smart enough if you like the Niners" He comments I smirk at him putting down the bone of my wing, and wiping my face on the napkin.

"That's not what the score says grandpa" He looks at me bewildered, but shakes his head. The game starts up again, and slowly his team makes it way up into a tie with mine causing over time. We all sit at the edge of our seats as mom comes into the room holding a bag. I see her from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you making my daughter watch football?" She questions.

"Shh" We all say at the same time just as the ball is kicked, by grandpa's team making its way through the field goal.

"YES I win!" Grandpa gets up yelling and jumping up and down. "Looks like you're having Christmas here kid" I pout and get off the couch Jacob picks me up letting me rest against him. Mom just looks at him weirdly, then shakes her head too.

"Time to go home" She says as we walk out to the car and drive another quiet drive home. I close my eyes for a moment.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I sit outside in the sun feeling its warmth on my skin, today was surprisingly warm and the sun was actually out, as much as I love it though I do miss the protectiveness of the clouds, the mist on my face as I run through the woods with Jacob. Everyone is busy learning to fight; I don't understand why they won't talk about it when I'm even near the room, why do they keep things from me.

I look down at my outfit I picked out myself today, Alice bought me these clothes; I feel so horrible for wishing she would leave me alone. I miss how must attention she gave me; every outfit she put me in. I miss her so much sometimes it hurt my stomach and sides and my chest in some places. She's the one who would take me from the room when a subject came up that was "questionable" for my ears, she would distract me with clothes and pretty things for my hair. What could I have done to make her want to leave without saying good bye?

"Hey kid" I look up to Uncle Emmett, his face soften when we both realize I was crying. "What's wrong?" He asks pulling me into his lap. I lay my head against his chest breathing deeply to get the tears to stop. "You know you can tell me" I sigh putting my hand to his cheek letting him know why I'm sad. "She didn't leave because of you, and we only don't tell you things to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected" I whisper knowing I didn't really mean that. "I just want to know what's going on. What if this Aro guy wants to talk to me and I don't know what's happening"

"You have your memories, that's all you really need" He tells me taking my small hands into his. "Man you've grown a lot" he whispers making me smile. He always did know how to cheer me up.

"I lost a bet to Grandpa Charlie" I whisper, he smiles.

"What was the bet?" He asks as if he doesn't already know.

"I bet him the Niners would win, but they didn't. And now we gotta spend tomorrow at his house" I say, trying to act like it's such a horrible thing. I love being at his house; everyone knows that. It's where I'm treated normally, like I'm just another kid; especially now with all these red eyes around, they just keep watching me.

"I bet you a hunting trip that ill beat you at football right now" I grin up at him grabbing the ball from his hands before he sees it and take off for the field near the house. "Oh you little" He yells chasing me into the woods.

X

"I so beat you" I say coming back to the house covered in mud holding the ball in my hands.

"You're a little cheat!" he counters knowing I'm right but he can't accept he got beat by a little girl. If Alice were to see me right now she would be so mad that I got her outfit dirty then make me take a bath. Maybe Rose would too, probably yell at Emmett.

"Where did you to go off too?" One of the red eyes asks, watching us curiously. I just look at him suddenly losing my voice. That bath suddenly sounded really nice right about now. I look up at Emmett who is shaking out his hair of water. He looks at me expectantly; did he think a little more dirt was going to make an effect on me? I shake my hair out at him making him laugh.

"Nessie look at you" Mom says coming over to us pulling the ball from my hands and gives it to Emmett. "You're a mess, come on inside let's get you cleaned up. Mom takes my hand and pulls me though the house; I keep quiet as I see the red eyes watching me, where was Jacob today I missed him. He was one of the only ones who would actually tell me something if I asked out right. But he seemed like mom and dad would get mad at him if he did so I avoided asking most of the time.

"There I'll get a bath ready and find you some clothes" She leaves me in the bath room with the tub running, I pull some bubbles from under the sink and pour them into the running water filling the room with large pink bubbles that smelled like strawberries. "Oh Nessie" mom sighs as she sets down my clothes and pulls the dirty ones off, placing me in the tub and leaving to throw them into the wash. I look up at the sink where my duckies sit watching me; they know somehow I forgot them. I wave my finger one by one at them until they land each into the tub making a splash.

"Quack" I whisper to the duck filling the rubber toy with my secrets.

"What are you doing Nessie" Rose asks coming to sit by the side of the tub. I hold up a duck to show here she squeezes its body making it squeak. "I got you something for Christmas, it's from Alice too" The mention of her name makes me look up. "I know you've been missing her" He runs her finger through my hair; I had washed the dirt out already; thankfully. "Come on, let's get you dressed and I'll take you to it" She says, I smile holding my arms up for her to pick me up out of the bath. She puts the laid out pjs on me and carries me though the house and to my bed in Alice's room. "Close your eyes and no peaking" I do as I'm told covering my eyes with my fingers, trying my best to resist the urge to peek. "Open" She orders I do as I'm told again and open my eyes blinking a few times.

A very old looking book as big as my hand sits before me I take it into my hand feeling the weight. I look up at her questioningly before opening it to the first page finding it blank.

"It's a Journal" She informs, "It's so you can right down your private thoughts, and you can lock it up so no one can read them but you" She hands me a chain with a skeleton key on it. I put both items down jumping from the bed and into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Auntie Rose I love it" I whisper she smiles at me.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" She asks I nod and leaves me to write I find a pen on the desk in a cup.

_Dear Journal,_

_I just got you today, and I'm already in love. You're old and very delicate, and kind of smell. Your pages are yellowing and kind of crusty at the ends. But somehow you are just perfect for me. Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose know me so well. I miss Alice so much, my insides hurt and I feel like I'm going to cry all the time. I wish she didn't have to go; I hear daddy and mommy talking about it sometimes. It has something to do with this Aro guy that's coming here; that's why we need all these other vampires. The ones with the red eyes. _

_Jacob didn't come visit me today, which made me feel worse; is he going to leave too? Uncle Emmett did cheer me up to day; I whipped his butt in football, maybe when I start school I'll ask mommy if I can play sports. Grandpa said I look like a small four year old today, I guess that's a good thing. I getting bigger; that means I can go to school soon right? I want to learn more than just what I read in these books. I don't want to ask cause everyone seems so stressed out lately. _

_Pros for the day, played football, grew some, practiced my gifts, got this journal, talked about my problems with my ducks._

_Cons, Still no Alice, Jaspers not here to make me feel better, The red eyes are still here, Jacobs not here, getting too sleepy too fast. _

_Good Night Journal _

_ Love Nessie 3_

I set the journal down closing the front over and locking it with my key. I put it on the desk with my pen and put the key around my neck. I crawl into bed breathing in the scent of Aunty Alice closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of clothes, fancy shoes, and sparkly head bands.

(Sorry for the sad chapter. Review)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My head rest against Jacobs's chest as we drive home from Grandpas, I got a lot of presents from him and Sue. Jacob got me a bracelet that I think Alice would approve of; her being the fashion one in the family. Mom got me a necklace with a French saying; I will have to look that up when I get home. And daddy got me a MP3 player with all my favorite songs and some of his on it, oh and Sue made an amazing dinner with lots and lots of food; it was like heaven. I beat Jacob in an eating war, and the look on Grandpas face was priceless.

"Did you have fun" Jacob asks me I nod slowly suddenly feeling sleepy.

X

"Did you pack the tent" Mom asks Jacob who just stands there rolling his eyes at mom and dad running around the garage.

"Yes mom" He mocks, she stops for just a moment to glare at him. I guess we were going on a camping trip right before the visit with this guy Aro. I already had my bag packed; some pjs a pillow and blanket my journal a plastic bag in case it rained on my journal and some pens and a book in case I got bored. Mom set me aside a backpack full of other stuff but she wouldn't let me look at the stuff inside, maybe it was more Christmas presents. I set on the hood of Emmett's jeep next to Jacob who leaned on it as we watches my parents pack for the trip. The others were inside going over last minute details and Grandma was packing me and Jacob a lunch.

"Mom" I say out loud everyone stops moving and looks at me. "Can I go play with Jacob, I'm bored" I say jumping off the truck. She sighs and looks to daddy.

"Fine, but don't go far and be back in a hour" She whispers, I take off into the woods grabbing a ball on my way. Jacob is close behind me laughing.

"Way to go Nessie, I thought I was going to die of boredom" Like that's possible; I wonder. "What are you going to do with the ball" I smirk at his question making him gulp.

"Oh no! The ground is lava must reach a tree" I Scream jumping into the nearest one. "Jacob is burning by the lava" I scream again, he looks around with a shocked look on his face.

"Help its quick sand lava" He exclaims grabbing his face falling on to his knees.

"Quick Emmett get off the ground its lava" I scream throwing the ball at Jacobs head. "Jacob is the lava monster trying to trick us" I scream at Emmett who just walked into the field with Rose.

"Come with me my love, I doth save us" He says holding his hand out to Aunty who laughs taking it as they join me in the trees.

"How did I become the monster?" Jacob asks looking at me weirdly.

"Ahhhh monster!" I scream avoiding his question he rolls his eyes. I look over to see Seth and Leah laughing at us, Seth picks up the ball that rolled off Jacobs head. "Monster brought friends!" I alert everyone. "Sound the alarms!" I jump into a different tree.

"I'm going to get you" Seth says with a growl in his voice. "Uh what kind of monster am i?" He asks me looking at Jacob then at his sister.

"Lava monster, the ground is made of lava" Jacob tells him, "And I guess I got stuck in quick sand lava" He says still on his knees. Emmett jumps into my tree making it shake violently almost making me fall out of it.

"Emmett you almost killed me!" I yell at him with a glare in my voice.

"Oops!" He says holding up with hands falling out of the tree with a loud thud drawing people out of the house. And by people I mean vampires.

"Ohhh lets eat him" Seth says jumping over to him like Gollum. "Precious" He says in a creepy whisper throwing the ball at his face.

"Ow what the hell"

"Emmett watch your language" Auntie scolds I stick my tongue out at him.

"Now you're going to get it" He says to Seth who just jumps out of the way.

"Can't get me, you're a monster now too"

"Right, uhh let's get the girl" He suggests pointing up to me, I jump across the trees climbing higher.

"Nessie, Jacob. It's time to go" mom calls I look over spotting her by the house. I jump from tree to tree, then on to some cars tables and chairs all to avoid the ground before landing in moms arms. "What's going on?"

"The ground is made of lava" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air, Jacob meets us after a moment covered in dirt.

"Why are you covered in dirt?"

"I uh got stuck in sinking sand" He says rubbing the back of his head. Mom just shakes her head at him walking with me back into the house, pass the creepy red eyes and into the garage where daddy sits waiting.

"Jacob why are you… never mind" He starts then shakes his head. "Ready for your first camping trip Nessie" he asks me pulling me from moms arms and throwing me in the air a little ways. What a party pooper.

"Yes" I say with a smile on my face. Mom puts the back pack and her bag on her arm, puts my bag on my arm, Dad takes his and the tent and Jacob grabs the cooler. We start walking in the opposite direction of the reservation and town and take off into the mountains.

X

"Are we there yet" I ask sighing kicking a rock with my foot hitting Jacob in the back of the leg.

"Ow Nessie what was that for?" he asks turning around almost tripping; a small laugh escapes my lips. I kick another one; hitting him in the knee. "Hey" He growls I stick my tongue out at him, he glares at me picking me up making me scream.

"Bad. Dog. Put. Me. Down" I say slowly. He raises me higher, "Jacob. Put. Me. Down" I order tickling his arm pit, he erupts in laughter almost dropping me on my face. "Stupid dog" I mutter walking away from him, a small smile on my lips. He had a weakness; and I knew about it.

"This looks like a good spot" thank god. "Jacob, will you set the tent up there, I'll get a fire going" Dad says pointing to a spot between the trees. It was a three roomed tent, a room for me, a room for Jacob, and a room for mommy and daddy.

"Can I have a marsh mellow" I ask mom she hands me on and I pop it into my mouth trying to chew it. She laughs at the look on my face and takes a picture, but for some reason won't let me see it. I walk around out camping spot trying to chew the marsh mellow; maybe I should have bit it in half first, It might be just a little bit too big for my mouth.

"You look funny" Jacob says pointing at my face. I glare at him as he tries to tap my nose, and bite his finger. "Ow!" He screams pulling his finger back. I grin at him then walk away to find daddy.

"Daddy" I ask sitting on a log watching him start the fire. "Who is Aro and why doesn't he like us"

"He's a vampire honey, the leader of vampires so to speak" He says getting a little flame going under some moss. "And it's not that he doesn't like us, it's just that he doesn't trust a group this big" He turns around to me sitting on the log and placing me on his lap. "He's just coming to make sure were doing everything were supposed to" I nod finally satisfied with an answer, instead of 'don't worry about it'

"When is Alice and Jasper coming back?" I asks looking at my hands in my lap.

"I'm not sure; maybe when this is all over?" he suggests, I sigh and get off his lap; I didn't like that answer. I want someone to know so that I can know. I hate not knowing something. I walk over to Jacob again he's sitting by the tent on a long smiling to himself.

"Wanna play?" I ask he shakes his head; I sigh and go find a book to read.

X

"Time for dinner" Mom calls peaking her head into the tent, I look up finding it already dark outside, just the glow of the fire. I see pretty well in the dark so I don't usually see a change unless I pay close attention. I close my book, bending the corner down at the same time and walk out to the camp fire, a plate of food sits on a long next to a chair. I sit down and eat my food slowly, Jacob wasn't here for some reason, and mom and dad were talking quietly; I left them to their secrets and blocked out their voices. If they wanted me to know they would tell me.

"Where Jacob" I ask finally after I finish my last bite. Daddy takes my plate from me, and I look to mom for an answer.

"He had to go patrol for the pack" She tells me, the normal generic answer I always get. Maybe when I'm older he will tell me where he actually goes.

"When can I go to visit everyone on the Reservation" I ask, she avoids looking me in the eye.

"I don't know yet honey" She says slowly, I sigh and look into the fire. That's the other answer I always get, I don't know. "Would you like a marsh mellow" She asks placing one on a stick and handing it to me before I can reply.

I hold it over the fire allowing it to catch flame turning it this way and that then quickly I blow it out and pop it into my mouth. It melts right away the head doesn't bother me as much as people describe in books. She hands me another and I do the same; this time letting it burn a little longer. The flame turns from orange to blue as it burns somehow always leaving the center gooey and the outside crispy. I yawn when I finish my tenth marsh mellow.

"Bed time" mom suggests I look up at her with sleepy eyes trying to protest. She takes my stick from my placing it in the fire to burn and pulls me into her arms; carrying to the tent and dresses me for bed. "you may read one chapter before bed" She says placing me in my sleeping back and handing me my book.

X

_Its dark and I don't understand why; I can see in the dark. Why can't I see. I look around me shadows of people are closing in; I can see they wear dark cloaks covering their pale skin. Red eyes blink open as they draw near. _

_"Get the girl" One orders pointing to me his finger nails black like those of the wicked witches. "I want her alive; kill the family" He orders I jump up trying to get away._

Only to find myself back in the tent. No scary men in cloaks. No red eyes. I hear Jacobs's ragged breathing from the other room and silently slip into his part of the tent.

"Jacob" I whisper, touching his cheek. His eyes shoot open then relax at the sight of me.

"What's wrong Nessie" He asks pulling me into his frame.

"I had a bad dream" I whisper resting my head in the crook of his neck. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask, he nods and makes room for me in his sleeping bag.

"Do you want to talk about it" I shake my head no, closing my eyes trying to will myself back to sleep. Hopefully dreamless this time.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Authors Note: Anyone notice that Italian vampires with their accents and all seem more like the bleh bleh I'm gunna suck your blood kind of vampires? I just finshed watching Breaking Dawn part 2, and they just kind of creeped me out a lot… Sorry for the wait. I actually had this done years ago, but my stupid computer didn't save that draft…. So maybe this one came out better? Review please)

Mom gets me dressed while daddy and Jacob talk outside. She hangs my locket around my neck and ties my bracelet on my arm. She puts another necklace around her neck; one I've never seen before. I reach up and touch it feeling the cool metal beneath my fingers.

"Beautiful" I whisper, mom smiles pulling me up into her arms as we walk out of the tent and join daddy and Jacob. Slowly we make out way down to the rest of the group and follow them out to the meadow. Everyone kisses my forehead; I suddenly feel very guilty for hating them. They're risking their lives for me and my family.

"Shhh my beautiful child. You are much to prefect to cry" Zafrina whispers, pressing her dark fingers to my skin removing the water from my cheek, I look up at her pressing my fingers to her skin not telling anything. She holds my hand closer to her face wrapping her fingers around mine. "Promise me, you will never cry over silly things. And never let that shape shifter break your heart" She whispers again I look over to Jacob; watching me closely.

"I promise" I whisper; my heart burning inside aching every muscle in my body. Swiftly she pulls away from me joining her sister I turn toward mom and dad they stand near Jacob watching my as well. I skip over to them taking both their hands. Daddy on one side mom on the other. Jacob moves to stand near mom not taking his eyes off me. The protectiveness fills me with a sad joy, how did I deserve any of this. I was different.

"They're coming" Someone calls everyone stiffens around me, I peer into the trees seeing the dark cloaks from my dream. I try to hide myself from them behind mom. Her temper was worse than dads. Why couldn't things be different; safer. I don't want anyone hurt because of me. And Alice was still gone. Was there really no hope.

"Aro, lets settle this like we did before; civilized" Grandpa calls out leaving Grandma alone and walking out to greet this man like he was some kind of friend.

"Why, when I see the evidence before me" He says looking from Grandpa to me, I push myself further behind mom, trying to will him away like I can with the cookies. Maybe it only works one way; I never tried to push anything way before.

"She is not what you think, just let us explain"

"How about Edward; will you _explain_ this to me" He calls out; oh no not daddy. MY hand reaches for his but mom pulls it back. So much for trying to save him. My breath hitches, making my cheeks blush with color. They talk quietly, I can barely hear them. Only my heart beat in my ears. With the absence of daddy I move over to stand near Jacob, still holding on to mom. She puts her hands on my shoulders bending down to look me in the eye. The backpack suddenly felt very heavy.

Placing her hands under my arms she lifts me up on her hip looking back once to nod to Uncle Emmett we advance forward. Mom and me, Jacob to my right and Emmett to my left. A small army; set to take on the world. I breath in deeply trying to find my voice; I must show my manners. We near; I wasn't ready for this.

"Hello Aro" I breath, my voice suddenly sounding very girly. He gasps as he takes in my figure. Mom tries to shift me away from him, to shield me. Aro reaches for my hand, but I reach up to his cheek instead. Placing it firmly I replay the memory; the only memory of my life. From the moment I was born, to the moment Alice left me, and then finally to now. He gasps once more turn around; an amazed look on his face and slightly dazed as well. Mom pulls me away from him backing up quickly; I reach out grabbing onto the fur of Jacobs behind to make sure he's safe too. He whines but listens to my silent demand.

"Bring her forward" Was he talking to me, about me, I look up suddenly as we come to a stop The blonde lady from the mountain stands there looking at me with the same look as Aro. "Is this the girl you saw" He demands jerking her face to look at him.

"I don't know, she's changed" She pleads "She's bigger now" She confessed looking to me and my family then to her own. Tanya and Kate stand holding each other just yards from where we stand.

"So you're allegations were wrong then" He states, but with much power in his voice. He nods to the guards they come forward. I press my face into moms chest no wanting to see; but nothing could protect my ears. Her screams were muffled but replaced by her sisters. Then those of the visitors trying to protect them; to stop them from making a mistake. People dead because of me; one. Daddy looks at me shaking his head but doesn't say anything. Mom puts me on Jacobs shoulders where I hold on tightly, his soft fur making my heart ease up.

We head back to our family which has now clustered around. The creepy blonde one looks at each of us intently; like she was trying to mentally hurt us. The other blonde male holds out his hands creating a black cloud. It flows around us, like were in a giant bubble or hamster ball. The cloud disapates after a while, someone breathes out a sigh of relief. I look around the meadow until she catches my eye. Alice.

"I have another witness; he will prove this girl is not a threat to our kind or to our secret" She states.

"Enough witnesses" One of them speaks up; he looks kind of angry.

"Let her speak brother" A man appears with a woman outside of the trees, his simply beautiful. Clearly a vampire; but I hear his heartbeat; I see the blood under his skin. His warm breath creates a fog in the cool air much like mine does. He's just like me. I'm not alone in this world.

"I am half human, and half vampire" He speaks, I find myself lost in his words. Only listening to the sound they make; watching his jaw move with each syllable. Before I know it they turn on their heels retreating into the woods. What did this wonderful stranger say to him; to frighten him so? Rejoicing erupts around me, mom pulls me from Jacobs back hugging me. I tear my eyes from his body just after he sees me staring. I hug mom's neck tightly switching my thoughts over to excitement for our victory other than the man standing quarter of a mile from me. She trades me handing me to dad, I hug him even tighter. Once I'm set down I turn and run as fast as I can into Alice's awaiting arms hugging her with all my strength.

"You can dress me up as much as you want" I whisper into her ear; knowing one day, ill regret this. Jasper leans up and kisses my temple very gently. I look up behind her shoulder he has moved to mom and dad's side but the woman traveling with him simply smiles at me.

Half the vampires have left by the time we make it up to the house. Feeling drained I walk over to Jacob holding my arms up for him to pick me up; I rest my head on his shoulder breathing in his woodsy scent. The sweat on his skin, his strong arms around me make me feel safer, like all this emotion I've found in one day will not affect me.

"You're safe Nessie" He whispers kissing my cheek. I close my eyes just for a second.

Review


	7. Super Important MUST READ

(Note this is for all stories)

Im deeply sorry for the wait. My computer crashed, and i had to get a new one. Im working on getting my files transfered.

~I want to finish Gale's Promise before the end of this year. More so before the end of october, but we'll see.

~Posibliy finish Moonlight by that same time; unless my brain runs away with me. Sadly i dont not have the next chapter ready; it was almost ready then my computer crashed and now i have yet to find out if its even still existant.

~After those two stories are finished ill focus on in my eyes, and posibly a fic for Harry Potter. I have a plot i want to work out between an OC/Snape.

Please dont hate me, im trying as best i can. Ill be taking my work to school with me with only 50 minutes of class for a 2 hour round trip i better get some writing done while im there. And some friends to edit and input some ideas.

(Yes i am in college, not high school thank god... ) (Not that there is anything wrong with high schooleres, just gah highschool...)


End file.
